thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-24559851-20141223052818/@comment-24481972-20141228194620
It's been nearly four moons since I started training with Tai-When. I hone most of my skills and even learn some new ones that I had hidden within me. My archery skills improve like nothing I've seen back at the village and I practice greatly in swordsmanship. But most importantly, I learn a new technique of fighting. Tai-When calls it 'Kung-Fu'. "A special fighting technique that is sure to surprise your opponent. Only those who have their body and soul alligned, those who have their Chi completely centered, only they can be masters of Kung-Fu." He told me before we began. It isn't only me that trains either, Dobkin is right behind me, practicing with throwing daggers. It's truly remarkable how much he's grown within nearly seven moons that would take anyone else fourteen years. "This is your final test." Tai-When announces after I come back from hunting. "You mean after ''I ran a mile on molten rocks, ran down the mountain stairs of the dojo and back, faced off assassin's with no weapons at all, spent countless hours harvesting in the harsh sun, ''and practice catching arrows without my powers, ''this ''is my final test? How hard can it be?" I ask with quite a grin on my face. It quickly goes away once I see Tai-When's grow even bigger. "You must defeat me in combat." He says quite entusiastically. "Are you serious? When?" I ask so I can prepare myself before the time. "Now." He answers while tossing me my twin swords that I forged the day after I came here. Well, that's just great. I'm supposed to defeat the most powerful fighter in the entire dojo without even warming up first. I guess there's nothing left to do then to just do it. We both head to the center sparring area as everyone gathers around to watch, forming a circle around us. I look to the ground to make sure I didn't cross the line and I'm still on my side. The spectators begin to cheer as we draw our weapons. I put on a little show before I get into my starting position, but my heart sinks when I see my opponent's weapon. Before I could even gather any confidence, it's all drained away. He wields a Dragon Sword in a Katana mode. He begins to shoot fireballs as soon as the bell rings. I'm trying my best to dodge, but I notice a few singe my hair. Once he knows I'm distracted, he comes in at close-range and starts swinging his sword. My blade catches his everytime. Sparks fly right around us but it's clear we don't give a damn. I try to distract him with one blade while I slash him with the other, but he jumps in the air before my blade is even halfway there. I jump after him as I dance my swords around me by swinging them in every angle. I'm not surprised when I find out he's using his Dragon Magic to keep us airborne. A scratch appears on my shoulder when his blade leaves, tasting blood. That's when I see it. His weakness. His blade is long which leads to long hits. I must dodge it at the right time. I put my swords to my side as I sway my way out of this fight. Once he swings it over my head, I see my oppurtunity. I use my first sword so catch his and throw it aside. Once that's over, I fly right behind him and have my second sword at his neck. We both smile at the fact that this fight was indeed pleasing. The audiene errupts with cheers as we announce I'm the victor. Dobkin runs to me as I reach the ground. "Now, as much as it may pain me, your time to leave has come. Your friends need you." Tai-When says with perhaps the tiniest bit of grief. Dobkin and I both nod and accept the fact. Tai-When uses stabs his sword into the ground. Moments later, a dragon comes down from the heavens. It's not like one I've seen before. It has a body of a serpent and whiskers too. But that isn't my greatest concern. The dragon begins to circle us, creating a great wind as Tai-When yells: "This is Jade! She uses Space-Time abilities to get you to your friends!" "It only makes me miss my dragon more!" I yell back at him. "Too bad he's gone. "I wouldn't be too sure about that!" He yells back. My face brightens. I want to ask him what he means but we're already transported. The bright, white light dims down until I see a familiar face as we float in the sky for a short amount of time. "Borgoris?"